


Hands and Heartbeats

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: Nate is becoming so stressed with his expanding musical career. Matt decides to help him relax.





	Hands and Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Just a question loves;  
> I've actually had three friends of mine that apparently read my work on here (without telling me, the little shits xD), and they're daring me to do the 100 kink challenge for Natepat. It would be one book, not spamming individual stories. Just a dump of shit that I can think of. Would you like me to do that? Yes or no?  
> <3

"Andy, we've already got so much booked! You can't just bail on me a _week_ before a show!"

Nate was currently pacing his office, a circular trail slowly beginning to be tramped into the soft carpet under his socked feet. His fingers were tangled in his hair, anxiously pulling as he listened to his friend and fellow musician on the other line.

"Nate, I know we have a show in a week, but I _have_ to bail. Just this once! Can't you find someone else to fill my place? Maybe Jonathan?"

"Him and Sarah are celebrating their wedding anniversary."

"Can't we just push the show up to the week after next then?"

"Dude, do you know how hard it is to book a show?! Besides, we're booked for two tours the entire month!. We can't just cancel either!"

Matt could hear the distress and annoyance in Nate's voice as he pressed his ear to the door of his boyfriend's recording studio. He frowned, a mug of coffee clamped between his hands, absorbing the warmth provided. The musician had been pushing himself so hard recently. From the constant plane flights to the sleepless nights planning and writing songs, he was working himself to death.

Matt hated seeing him so stressed, locked in his recording studio for hours if not days on end. He really didn't know the last time Nate had ate or slept, which wasn't good. Nate needed a break, and Matt was sure he knew what to do.

He quietly padded into Nate's little studio, noticing the disarray it was in with the scattered papers and other odds and ends thrown around, much like he was searching for something in the clutter. Matt pulled the smaller male to him, back to chest with his arms wrapped around his slender waist, gently prying the phone out of Nate's hand, much to his yelled protests.

"Hey, Andy. I'll have Nate call you back soon." The brunette hung up the call, watching Nate turn to him with the most stomach churning glare.

"What the hell, Matt?!"

The brunette didn't seem phased by the yelling, instead pushing the musician's back to the wall, pressing their lips together to silence him. Nate couldn't help but instantly melt against the larger male, his fingers gripping his shirt as he grew weak in the knees.

"You need to relax, precious." Matt mumbled softly against Nate's lips, feeling muscles ripple under his soft skin as he trailed his fingertips up his arms.

"Matt, I--"

"Sh... Just relax. Don't think about anything else."

Another sweet kiss was passed between the two, Nate's eyes fluttering shut as his body became so pliant to Matt's touch. This was what Matt liked to see; Nate so relaxed and comfortable, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into his hands and kisses.

"Good. Follow me to the living room, yeah?" The brunette gently took Nate's hand, leading him out of his recording studio into the living room. The room was dimly lit, scented sweetly with the Yankee candles that Matt always seemed to buy in bulk, the lighting casting odd shadows over the room. The leather couches looked more inviting then Nate had ever known them to be, Skip curled up on the corner of the one nearest the bay windows lining the large space.

Matt sat down, gently pushing Nate to rest at his feet on his knees. At the confused look from the smaller male, the brunette gave a reassuring smile. "Shh... It's alright. Just trust me. Imma make you feel good, sweetheart."

His hand reached out, fingers threading through Nate's hair. The musician's eyes fell shut in an instant, a soft sound of satisfaction fluttering out of him. He rested his head on Matt's knee, his arms lazily looping around his waist.

"That's it, songbird. Just relax. You've been working so hard lately." Nate whined in agreement at the comment, exhaustion beginning to press heavily on him like an inescapable tidal wave. The wood flooring was cool against the skin of his knees that was revealed between the rips of Nate's jeans, the only thing grounding him while the rest of his body felt like it was floating in a void of soothing comfort.

Matt's fingers continued to thread through his hair, slowly creeping down his neck to knead at the tensed muscles, watching with satisfaction as Nate's head lulled back, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he pressed into his hand. "I think you should get some food and maybe a little sleep. Wouldn't you agree?" Now that Matt mentioned it, Nate's stomach growled and clawed dully at his insides and his eyelids were heavy, leaving the musician to nod.

The brunette smiled and stood, hearing his boyfriend whine softly at the loss of his hands. "Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. I'm going to get you some food. Maybe a little soup and some grilled cheese? Or maybe even those Cup O Noodles that you love?" Nate nodded, allowing Matt to pull him to his feet and help him rest on the couch, tossing a warm blanket over him and kissing him on the forehead before departing for the kitchen.

The brunette whistled to himself as he prepared Nate his food, smiling softly to himself, happy he finally dragged his boyfriend out of his office. The smells of steaming noodles and the sounds of sizzling cheese filled the air, accompanied by Skip's soft purr as he moved to rest on the musician's chest drove Nate further into this comforting headspace, his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. He was on the borderline of conscious thought and subconscious dreaming, content with this state of mind.

His mind wasn't running, chasing thought after thought in circles like a dog trying to catch it's own tail. Voices that drove him to work until he ached and hurt weren't clawing at the back of his skull, driving him insane. At this point, his mind was pulling a blissful blank. Matt padded back into the room balancing a bowl of ramen noodles and a grilled cheese that he'd wrapped in a paper towel in his hands, smiling softly at the sight of Nate.

"Little songbird, you need to wake up so you can eat." Nate whined, leaving Matt to chuckle and shake his head, worming his way onto the couch. He rested the food on the coffee table, gently propping his head up onto his lap. "Nathan...~" The brunette's fingers danced down the sides of the musician's neck and trailed down his shoulders, digging into the tight muscles, kneading and massaging. Nate let out a pleasured groan, opening his eyes and looking up at Matt.

"Hey, beautiful." The brunette muttered, pressing a soft kiss to Nate's forehead. "Think you can sit up and eat for me now?" The smaller male nodded reluctantly, reaching for the warm bowl of noodles while Matt pulled him into his lap, arms around his waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder. The smaller male practically inhaled his food, seeing it had been a few days since he'd eaten actual food besides the occasional candy bar and a two liter of Mountain Dew.

Matt smiled, pressing little kisses to Nate's neck. He didn't mind taking care of him like this, cooing and doting over him, making sure he was eating and relaxing like he was supposed to. "Don't choke, little bird." Nate was happy here, wrapped in a blanket, Matt's arms around him, holding him tightly. It was comforting, warm and sweet.

"Feel better?" Matt mumbled against Nate's ear, playfully tugging at his gauge with his teeth.

"Much," Nate answered with a blissful sigh, setting the bowl and crumbled up paper towel to the side before relaxing back into Matt's grasp. "Thank you."

Matt kissed the top of the smaller male's head, smiling. "Of course, sweetie." Nate tipped his head back, pressing a soft line of kisses to his boyfriend's jaw.

"You're the best."

"You deserve the best." For the rest of the night, that was all they did; Cuddled, kissed, and just held onto each other, their hearts beating in time as they drifted into sleep, lazy smiles pulling at their lips.


End file.
